Firsts
by unreal123
Summary: Cheetor and Airazor being the two youngest Maximals explore love for the first time.


Firsts

Cheetor and Airazor being the two youngest Maximals explore love for the first time.

Airazor took a deep breath, the practice battle had been short but hard she was tired her systems seemed to have taken on a life of their own. She had noticed the change in her fellow mechs over the past days the stares they gave her. Even now she felt like she was being watched, which was why she had gone to the one place she thought she could be alone. Still she was sure that someone had followed her here and was standing just out of her sight.

I know someone's there come out right now she drew her weapon thinking of Predacons. Cheetor stood in the shadows a second, but the smell that was stronger now. The closer he came to her the stronger the smell. He stepped out into the open with his hands up. It's just me. Cheetor said Airazor placing her weapon aside. Why have you followed me? Airazor stared at him waiting for him to respond.

I had to find you was all he could say. He took a step toward her that smell was growing. Will now you've found me now what do you want she asked again? Cheetor took yet anther step forward it was like his chest was tightening around his spark and he had to find a way make it stop. With each step forward the tightening his chest loosened. That's when he understood he was being drawn to Airazor.

Now what is it you want with me said Airazor her hands on her hips as if she demanded an answer. Cheetor was standing only feet away from her now. It's that smell he said looking back at her. I don't understand what are you talking about said Airazor. Can't you smell it to asked Cheetor? That's when Airazor realized she had been backed into corner Cheetor in front of her and a rock blocked her from backing up.

Cheetor stuck out a hand and put it on her shoulder stroking the feathery pattern there. Airazor wanted to get away she felt like something strange was going on why was Cheetor acting this way? But as soon as his hand touched her she was frozen in place it was her systems acting up yet again they where telling her to stay put while her mind was screaming to get away. There was something very wrong here.

Before she could make her mind and move Cheetor acted again wrapping his arms around her pulling into a hug. His mouth found hers and she was frozen for sure now she had never done anything like this before with anyone. At the same time Cheetor's hands where sliding up down her sides. He found the spot where her wings attached to her back and focused on that spot. Airazor let out a small squeak she happened have a sensitive spot right there. She thought she caught was it a smirk on Cheetor's face but it was gone before she could be sure.

His hands kept working on that one spot and Airazor's legs where quickly becoming weaker. She was now using the rocks behind her to support her limp weight Cheetor's hands finally moved away. Airazor was relieved and disappointed at the same time and wondered if that was all he was going to do? The smell was almost too strong for Cheetor to ignore now it was coming form somewhere lower on her body and he bent down to try and find it.

Airazor thought that Cheetor was finally done when he suddenly bent before her. His hand was on her lower stomach. Getting a little to close to her interface for her liking before she could voice a protest Cheetor ran his finger right over. The contact sent a surge of energy through her body. Then she was a puddle as Cheetor stroked her over and over. Her hips bucked uncontrollably against his hand. Cheetor felt the change and the little jerks in Airazor's lower body. His hand continued to stroke her suddenly one of his fingers slipped inside of the moist folds.

His hand investigated further a finger slipped inside the tight moist folds. Airazor was now bucking her hips on his finger trying to drive it deeper. Cheetor began to pump the one finger in and out. Above him Airazor was making a mix of different noises know that he could make out. That's all when it finally had clicked for him. The smell that had brought him to her it was pheromones the **cheetah** inside him had sniffed them out. Now he understood what he was doing was mating or interfacing with Airazor.

It was only then that he realized the hard rod between his legs and everything clicked. His finger slipped out of her interface. Airazor looked down at him with disappointment it had felt so good. Cheetor stood back up suddenly taking his rod in hand he placed the tip at her interface. He looked her in her face giving her a chance to tell him to stop but she said nothing. He pressed into her his rod pushing up along her wet opening. Covering his rod in the liquid form her interface he finally slid in a little he made a noise not unlike one a cat would make while mating.

It was a feeling he had never experienced before her hot wet interface gripped his rod and the friction was so nice. He began to move forward again slipping in until he was buried to the hilt. Airazor let out a sharp OH Cheetor stopped at once thinking he'd hurt her. Airazor had been ready but she was still stretched by the invading rod. Her hands found and grabbed his waist to keep her balance.

Instinct if that's what one calls it drove Cheetor. He could wait no longer and pulled nearly all the way out and thrust forward again lifting Airazor's almost limp body off the ground. Her head went back to rest up against the rock behind her. He continued to thrust into her but now she was pinned between the rock and him. It no longer accrued to her that a few minuets ago this had all seemed wrong she wrapped her legs around him as best she could.

Cheetor began to move faster still her tight passage gripped his rod in just the right way and he know he was close now. He could only hear fast breaths from her and a few resounding moans in there wake. At some point she had brought her head down to rest on his shoulder. Cheetor continued to thrust until only what he described as overload Airazor went limp in his arms. Cheetor lifted her up he wasn't finished yet.

Airazor had just rebooted when she felt Cheetor begin to thrust into her yet again. With each thrust she felt a second overload coming on. Cheetor systems where beginning to heat up this time to he sped up the pace yet again he felt ready to burst. Harsh breaths came from his mouth his grunts mirroring his movements. Airazor's body went limp a second time. Cheetor felt himself let go spasms climbed up from his rod all the way out his limbs down to his fingers and toes. It felt like tingles of electricity. He felt like he was going to offline as well now.

With all the strength he had left he pulled out of her and picked her up holding her to his chest plate. Before falling backwards and off lining with her in his arms.

THE END


End file.
